


there's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you payed for

by orphan_account



Series: vices and virtues [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Glitter, Glitter fight, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Showering, dejun has wonderful hair, idk i had a dream abt this like 7 months ago, its sweet, lapslock, no capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: doyoung and jisung have a glitter fight. that’s it. that’s the fic.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Park Jisung
Series: vices and virtues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524257
Kudos: 12





	there's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you payed for

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream about this a while ago, even dejun’s awesome hair. i’ve had this sitting in my docs for a couple months and never got around to finishing it until now, so enjoy :) also doyoung and jisung is a pairing that i’ve like never seen so here they are :) hope you enjoy !!! <3

“doyoung!”

he turned to see jisung pounding across the bridge. 

“doyoungie!” the younger called again, holding a bag in front of himself.

“hi, jisungie. what’s up?” he asked when the boy finally reached him. doyoung had been talking to dejun, who was visiting from china, before jisung interrupted.

“hi, dejun gege. sorry for interrupting! but, doyoung, i got some glitter. do you want to have a glitter fight?”

dejun made a strangled choking sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh but was cut off by a gasp. 

doyoung’s eyes had widened almost comically. “wha… where did you even get the idea to have a glitter fight?!”

jisung had a little smirk on his face that he tried to hide with an overly emphasised shrug. “i don’t know. it’s kind of like sand fights, but not wet and gross like sand.”

“why would anyone have a sand fight, of all things?!”

“i don’t know! i did it once when i was little, i think,” jisung had a pout on his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed.

“well,” doyoung lamented. “i guess we’re going to have a glitter fight,” he spoke, the words thick and sour in his mouth. 

~~~

dejun had backed up a sizeable distance, as to not get hit by any glitter. “my hair,” he had whined. “my beautiful hair will be ruined if there’s glitter in it!”

jisung nodded, because dejun’s burnt, rusty orange locks with silvery roots were too good to get glitter on.

“alright, doyoungie. are you ready?”

“i… guess so?” doyoung himself didn’t know.

doyoung promptly got a mouthful of glitter. 

“wha da fuh, jidung?” the older yelled. “nah mah mout!”

“sorry!” spoiler: jisung wasn’t.

~~~

doyoung and jisung had parted ways with dejun and decided it was time for them to go home. they shared a smile as water swirled down the drain, soapy and sparkling. 

“i love you, doyoung.”

“you know i love you more, jisung.”


End file.
